Trouble Son
by NeroSchnider
Summary: After a terrible car crash that left his sister Anais, in a deep coma Gumball, blames himself and sets out to make everything right, but can he do it without hurting the people he cares about the most.
1. Chapter 1-The Job

**Hello everyone! This is my first story the I ever published. I hope you guys like it, if not? I probably still write more.**

* * *

"Everyone on the fucking floor!"

A masked man dressed in all black with a duffel bag, fired a couple rounds from his suppressed SIG SG 553, into the Nevada State Bank ceiling. The lobby full of people screamed in panic as they went to the floor. Security reached to grab their Beretta's, unlatching the strap, pulling them up to aim at the man, but was stopped by three other masked men in black, pistol whipping one of them in the face, blood splashing out of guards nose as he hit the floor and the other man had a barrel of a SIG in his face. The man takes the weapon away from the security guards. A women behind the counter quickly reached for the alarm underneath the counter, but was stopped by another armed man in black pointing a G36C at her head. He stood on the counter to see everyone hands, wings, hooves, ect.

"If you want to keep your brain in your heads, I recommend that you get your hands of the switches" The man yelled at all the other staff in a thick German accent.

The accountant backed away from the switch and kept her hands up. Another masked gunman jumped on the counter pointing his weapon at the other half of the staff. He pointed at the group of scared people and then pointed at the other group of scared people on the floor. The staff didn't question his silent gesture and they quickly ran to the middle of the lobby to lay with the rest of the group. All five masked gunman rounded all the people in the middle of the lobby. Gunmen#1, walked up to speak to the hostages as the Gunmen#3, walked around all corners of the lobby, shooting out all the cameras with his suppressed G36C, he then walked to the security to destroy the rest of the recording.

Gunman#3, ran up to the main recording tower, place his weapon to his side, and pull up his black satchel. The man open the satchel to pull out a USB connector. He open his lab top from in side the satchel to set up a virus. Plugging the USB into the tower he then starts the virus. In seconds the virus wipes out the whole system. He pulls out the USB and puts his equipment away. Walking out of the security room, the gunman gives the Gunman#1, the thumbs up to let him know that the virus did its job.

"This is what is going to happen" Gunman#1, announce, "All of you are going to is empty your pocket and hand us your phones! Do what ever I say and you all will go home safely! Do the opposite and people start dying!"

Gunman#2, With a pillow sack walked around collecting all the people phones and collected the two man security radios.

"Don't be shy, just hand all your phones over. We don't want anyone to be a hero!" Gunman#2, yells in his thick Irish accent. Gunman#1, scratching his head as he paces himself left to right.

"Out of the little Chaos, I kinda lost track on who was the manager of the building. Can you please stand up, help us open the vault and put as much money as these bags can handle?" Gunman#1, said in a silly voice as if was trying to be funny.

No one stands up or announced who is the manager. Gunman#1, looked at the gunman on the counter. Gunman#4, he shrugs. Gunman#1, looks back at the group and grabs one of the staff. He points one security Beretta's at her head.

"If no one wants to see this cute little bunny, bad day to get worse, then I implore the manager to stand up now!" Gunman#1 said in a blunt tone.

"WAIT!" A spotted dog with a gray suit stands up, "I'll give you the code, just don't hurt her." His voice trembles.

"Thank you, that's all I want." Gunman#1, lets the girl go and pointed at the Gunman#4 and 5, "You two, take this guy, the bags, and head to the vault to start filling them up."

"You got it boss!" Gunman#5, growled.

Gunman#5, grabs the manager and drags him to the vault as the Gunman#4, escorts them. They walked to the door with the pin pad. The gunman tosses the manager at the door.

"Open it!" the gunman demands.

The manager, grabs the pad with both hands, his scared hands giving the man a hard time to press the right numbers. Sweat sliding into his eyes, stinging his eyes, making it hard to see. He rubbing his sleeves against is eyes to wipe the sweat off. Pressing the final number, BZZT. The man try again, the nerve in his body twitching and the fear of being shot or worse, fogging his memory of the pin, BZZT. Gunman#5, is getting impatient.

"Hurry up with the damn lock!" He yells ferociously. Pointing the SIG, at the back of mans head.

"I'm trying, but I'm just scared!" The man yells nervously.

Gunman#4, Places his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, The man looks back at him. The gunman nods his head, he then takes his hand off his shoulder and places it back on his weapon. The man takes a deep breath and started pressing the code, BEEP.

"About time!" Gunman#5, opens the door and push the manager into the room. The manager reaches into his pocket to pull out the keys. He puts his keys into the vaults door and opens it. The gunmen drops the bags.

"You start filling and you go get the rest of bags!" Yelling at Gunman#4

Gunman#4, runs out to get the other bags. He hops over the counter to get too the bags quicker, runs through the crowed of scared people and grab the bags from gunman#1, 2, and 3. The gunmen hands him the bags. When he grab the bag from Gunman#3, the gunman leans in and asked, "Are you okay?" Gunman,#3, asked out of concern. The gunman nods, letting him know that everything is good. Gunman#3, nods back and lets him go. The gunman runs back to the vault to drop off the bags.

Gunman#2, checks his watch and runs up to #1, "We have five more minutes."

"We will be gone before they will even show." The gunman had full confidence in the robbery.

Gunman#4, took two full bags of money to the entrances. He dropped them off and head back to get the rest. Gunman#3, walks up to one of the bags, unzips the bag and look in it, "schön" He said when he saw the large amount of money.

Back at the vault, Gunman#4, grabs two more bags and waited till Gunman#5 grabs his. The manager was about to walk out the vault, but the Gunman#5 stopped him.

"I would love to bring you to your co-workers, but you'll be staying." He grabs the door and starts to close it.

"WAIT! WAIT!" the door closed.

They grab the bags and start heading to the black van. Gunman#2 and 3, grabs the rest of the bag and head to the van. Gunman#1, pulls out a large pip bomb from coat. Everyone gasps and screramed from the sight of the bomb. The gunman places it on the ground and described what will happen next.

"This bomb as been modified to blow from movement, kinda like a motion sensing bomb. If anyone gets up or try anything, it will blow. Thank you for your cooperation." He walks out of the door and press a switch to turn on the bomb. The Bomb blinks every second. Everyone in the build lay on the ground as still as they can.

The five group of gunman loaded the bags into a black SUV and drove off into the main road. Gunman#2 takes off his mask, "That was bloody brilliant!" The Irishmen yells in excitement. The SUV drove onto a dirt road, driving away from the main road. The van drove for another 20 minutes before reaching another van. The van was a white Cadillac Escalade. They all got out of the van and place the weapons into empty duffel bag, placing the bag into a compartment where the spare tire would be and closed the compartment in the white van. Removing the reaming bags and place it at the back of the trunk of the white van. They all start switch out cloths. With the spare ones they brought with them.

Gunman#4, lean against the door of the white van, he then unzips his jacket, exposing his white shirt and some blue fur, getting some cool air on his body. He gives out a deep sigh of relief. Gunman#3, walks up to him, "Are you alright kid?" he said with his thick German, accent.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He pulls off his mask. Feeling the wind blowing against his fur. Sweat dripped from his hair. He can taste the sweat from his lips. Tilting his head up to feel the wind blowing against his neck. Brushing his fingers through his hair to get some sweat out.

"You did great today Gumball, The guys are impressed." He pulls off his mask, revealing a red fox underneath.

"It's not over yet Jaguar." Gumball, smirks at Jaguar.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a comment on how impressed or not impressed you are with the story. (Please be gentle) **


	2. Chapter 2-The fire

**Hello audience! Thank you for your comments on the last chapter. I'm no Stephen King, but I'll try to fix some errors you guys talked about. Here is the new chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

"AAH! Geez man, that water is freaking hot!" Gumball arched his back to avoid the rest of the hot water.

Jaguar has taken a bottle of water from the white Cadillac. He noticed that the bottle was really hot, so walked around the Cadillac to sneak up on Gumball and pour it on his back before he gets to put his spare shirt on.

"Feels good, Ja?" Laughing at Gumballs reaction to the hot water.

"No! How hot is that anyway?" Gumball rubs the water off his back with is spare shirt and puts the red shirt on after he got most of the water off.

"Let me think." Placing his hand on his chin while giving Gumball a sarcastic look. "It's about a 100 or more degrees out in the Nevada desert and the Cadillac has been sitting out here for about a few hours, so I can safely say that the water is really hot!" Jaguar laughed.

Gumball swings at the water bottle in Jaguars hand, but Jaguars reflex was quicker then his swing. Gumball was getting annoyed at Jaguars little joke.

"You got to be quicker then that kid." Jaguar smirks.

As before Gumball can swing again he was stopped by a loud voice from behind him.

"Hey!" It was Gunman#5, also known as Butch. A big mean looking bull dog.

"Quit fucking around! We still need to get rid of the SUV!" He growled

Butch walks up to Gumball and shoves a gas can into his chest.

"Since you're the new guy AND you're doing nothing! You get to do the burn the SUV." Butch Snarls at him.

Butch swings open the drivers door, climbs into the divers seat, and Shuts the car door. Gumball looks at Jaguar and all he can do is shrug to him. Gumball carried the gasoline to the SUV and waits for the Irishman to finish placing the bags into the SUV. The Irishman was known as Peter. he's a short human with cocky attitude. He tossed the bags in the car and steps back from it.

"Well, what you waiting for? Start soaking them." he points at the black garbage bags.

Gumball starts pouring the gasoline all over the bags and the cars interior. After he poured half of the can of gasoline, a hand was placed on his shoulder to get his attention.

"That should do it." Sucking on his cigarette and blowing the smoke out of his nostrils.

The man with the cigarette was Gunman#1, A.K.A. Vince. He was a tall lizard with a nasty scare on his left eye. His sunglasses makes it hard to notice if the eye was damaged or not.

"Head back to the car, we're leaving." Commanding Gumball with a monotone voice.

Vince makes a big puff from his cigarette, pulling the bud from his lips and blows out the smoke. He looks at the bud for a second and flicks it into the car. In seconds the car lights up with fire. The fire spreads from the back of the car, into the front of the car with a blink of an eye. Burning everything that could lead back to them. Vince looks at his watch, "2:45p.m." He casually walks away and gets in the passenger side of the Cadillac.

Butch drives off back to the main road. Spending 20 minutes on the dirt path before they got to the main road. Vince pulls out wallets and phones from the glove box and hand them back to the original owners.

Gumball checks his messages on his phone. "Are you coming home this week?" A text from his mother.

"I'll be coming home for the week. My boss allowed me to take the week off." shutting his phone after sending his message and shoving the phone into his pocket. Gumball look through his wallet and pulls out a picture of his family. Nicole, Richard, Anais, Darwin, and Gumball standing out of their house with big smiles. It was the happiest memory that Gumball had with his family.

Gumball lays his head against the window and slowly falls asleep.

"Hey... Gumball... Gumball... LOOK OUT!" A loud sound of a crash waking Gumball from his vague dream.

He looks around and realize that car was empty. Looking at the floor of the car, Gumball sees the picture of his family, he picks up the photo and slides it into his pocket. He noticed they stopped at a rest stop where they parked there cars before the bank. Gumball gets out of the car to see Butch and Jaguar talking near Jaguars BMW.

"How long was I sleeping?" Rubbing his eyes as he approaches Butch and Jaguar.

Jaguar looks at his watch, "A good two and a half hours. We got here thirty minutes ago."

Gumball looks around for Vince and Peter.

"Where did Vince and Peter go?" Yawning when he was asking the question.

"They took there half, got in there cars, and drove home" Jaguar smirks

"I wanted to leave as well, but I had to wait till you get your ass up!" Butch storms off to the Cadillac.

He grabs Gumballs bag and throws it at him. Jumping back into the driver seat and starts the car. Without saying anything, Butch drives off.

"What's his problem?" Gumball looks back at Jaguar.

"I wish I knew. He wanted to pull you out of his car, but I told him to let you be." Reaching into his cargo pants and pulls out his keys to the BMW.

"Grab your money and put it in the trunk with the weapons. We got another hour of driving." Jaguar jumps into the driver seat.

Gumball and Jaguar drove for another hour and half before they reached Aarrow Body Shop, a body shop that was a few towns away from Elmore. Jaguar is the owner of the building and the one apartment room that is floor above the shop, where Gumball lives. Gumball works at Aarrows as a painter and shop cleaner. As repaid, he gets to live in the apartment for free and an above minimum wage.

"God! What a drive." Jaguar stretching his arms.

Gumball steps out of the BMW and stretch his legs.

"No, kidding!" He looks at his phone for the time.

9:30p.m. It wasn't late, but Gumball was exhausted. He grabs his bag from the trunk and start walking up the cat walk to his door.

"Are you going to your families house tomorrow?" Jaguar yells out before Gumball gets in his room.

"Yeah, for a week." He replayed

"That's right. I think you deserve it. Its been dead for a couple of weeks, so I doubt we be needing you." Jaguar enters the garage.

"Thanks Jaguar!" Gumball pulls his keys out from his pocket and open the door.

Without turning on the light, he tosses the bag of stolen money on the couch and jumps on the bed. He rolls on his back and stared at the ceiling. Looking at the dark abyss above his bed, he starts thinking of the accident he had a year ago, but before he can get into further thought, he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you like what you see or rather puke in the toilet, just leave a comment! Thank you and stay classy.**


	3. Chapter 3- The wooden Box

**Hello Audience! I don't have much to say, so here is the new chapter.**

* * *

"_Good morning Elmore! It's about 7:30a.m. and it's cold out side! That's right, cold! Highest 45 and lowest 29, so wrap your self in layers and w__a__rm up some coffee, because this __winter is going to__o__ be the coldest that we've had in a long time! Thanksgiving is around the corner a..."_

Carrie slams her fist on top of her alarm clock to silence the talking man on the radio. She slowly glances at the clock, hoping she has some time to sleep some more, but the man on the radio doesn't lie. 7:30a.m. is the correct time and she has to get up for work. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she places her feet on the cold wooden floor, and stretches her arms out to wake up from her sleep.

"God, why does the morning has too suck?" she groans.

Carrie pulls off the blanket off her lap, feeling the cold air on her legs, giving the extra energy boost to wake up. Carrie just wears her black panties with white hearts and a gray tank top with the band name, "All that Remains" written on it. She stands up to open the blinds to get some light in her room and floats her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Carrie got her self legs when she went through puberty, she still has her ability too float, but she uses it when she doesn't feel like walking.

After she finishing bathing, drying her hair, brushing her teeth, and putting on her undergarments, she puts on another band shirt with the logo, "The Black Dahlia Murder" on it and slides on blue skinny jeans with some tares on the thigh. Carrie makes her hair into a pony tail and slides in the skull hair clip that she had since middle school that also made it a trade mark for her.

Making her way to the kitchen Carrie grabs a black hoodie from the coat hanger and slides her arms through the arm sleeves.

"Mom! What's for breakfast!" Carrie shouts.

"Eggs and bacon!" Carrie's mom shout back.

Carrie sits at her kitchen table and waited till her mom brings her the food.

"You got work today honey?" Carrie's mom ask.

"Yeah, why else am I up so early." Giving her mom a smart remark.

Carrie's mom scoops up the eggs with the spatula and places on the plate that is sitting in front of Carrie.

"I'm just asking, you don't have too be so mean about it." Pointing the spatula at her.

"You know I'm not a morning person. I prefer to sleep in." Carrie replayed.

"And how else you are supposed to earn money to go back to college?" Carrie's mom getting frustrated with Carrie.

"I didn't say I'll quit my job, so I can sleep longer. I just like to bitch a little before work, so I don't have to do it when I'm there." Carrie looks at her plate of food and takes a small bit out of the bacon.

"I'm not really hungry." Carrie gets up, grabs her backpack, and heads out of the door.

"I'll eat that when I get back from work! Bye, I love you." shutting the door being her.

Carrie walks a few steps till she hops up and floats her way to work. Floating along the slide walking, she passes Gumballs house. She passes his house everyday when she walks or floats her way to work, she thinks about the last time she saw Gumball and wonders what he has been doing since they graduated from high school. After passing the house all she can think about is Gumball and how she misses him. Carrie had a crush on Gumball since freshman, but never had the nerve to tell him. She stayed close friends with him and that's all they were.

Carrie arrived to her job at "Laser Video" and heads inside. She walks behind the counter and punch in her time card. She saw her name on a tag that is next to another tag with the name Larry on it. Carrie pins her name on her hoddie and does her daily routine, Open the shop, organize the DVDs, check in the DVDs from the return box, mop the floors, and rent out the DVDs that people want to watch.

"Is this all you need Mr. Small?" Holding up a movie on Woodstock.

"Yes, that will be all." Mr. Small responded.

Scanning the DVD and looks up the rental total.

"That will be $3.50."

"Okay, let me just..." Digging his hand into his rainbow color jacket and pulling out a brown leather wallet with the peace logo on it. He pulls out a five and hands it to her.

"Thank you!" Carrie pulls out his change and hands it to Mr. Small.

"Thank you Carrie, have a nice day!" Mr. Small walks out of the building.

"You to Mr. Small." Carrie replies before he leaves.

After Mr. Small left Laser video, Carrie sat on the stool behind the counter and waited for the next customer. A couple hours had passes and not a single customer has walked in. Carrie turns on the TV that was sitting on the corner of the counter and pulls out her sketch book to pass the time.

"_And we bring you onto the seen where Nevada State bank was robbed." _The anchorman announce from the TV.

"_The_ f_ive masked men knew what they were doing and with in seconds the place was under there control." _The security with the broken nose describes

"_After the they stole $250,000, they place a bomb in front of the entrance and told the hostages that if the__y__ move it will explode. The Five men took off what one of the witnesses said a black SUV. When they searched for the SUV, it was destroyed in the middle of the Nevada Desert."_The news lady going off what she had heard.

"_What about the Bomb?" _The anchorman question.

"_The Bomb the__y__ used was a fake, just to scare the hostage, so __the gunmen__ can get far away before the police arrive or anyone would of make a call._

"_that..."_

Carrie switches the channel to a music channel, so she can watch music videos. Another hour has passed since the last customer. The door slid open and before Carrie can get up, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Carrie! Looks like your shift is over." Larry walks up to the counter.

Carrie looks at the clock behind her, "4:00p.m."

"Looks like it Larry." Carrie places her Sketch book into her bag and punches her self out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Larry!" Carrie tosses her tag on the counter and floats her way to the door.

"Bye Car..." The door slams behind Carrie and cutting in the middle of Larry's goodbye.

Carrie lands on her feet and starts walking.

"I feel like walking today." She thought to her self

She continued walking for a couple minutes till she reached Gumballs house again. She sees Gumballs dad racking leaves in the front lawn. Carrie thought it will be nice to stop to say high to him.

"Hey Mr. Watterson, how are you doing today?" Carrie approach Richard.

"Oh hey Carrie, I haven't seen you in a while." Richard acknowledges her.

"Yeah, I've been working and planing to go back to college."

"What happened with that?" Richard continues racking leaves.

"I kinda flunked out. The stress got to me and I wasn't really prepared for it." She sighed.

"Sorry to hear that. I never gone to college, but I heard it isn't easy." Richard laughed.

"No, It's not" Carrie laughs with him.

"Well I better get going, it was nice talking to you." Carrie starts walking away.

"Are you going to ask about Gumball?" Richard stops her with a question.

Carrie blushes, but hides it from Richard.

"Um, n-no I'm sure he is doing fine."

"Well, he is coming home tomorrow and I know you two are friends, so I thought I should let you know." Richard places the leaves in a garbage bag.

Carrie turns around and starts to float, not because she wanted to, because she can't control it when she gets excited.

"Really!? I mean, really?" Carrie still trying to hide her feelings.

"Yeah, He got the week off and he is planing to stay for the week of thanksgiving." Richard looks at her with confusion.

"That's great, thanks for letting me know." Carrie can feel her heart pound from the excitement.

Richard grabs another rack full of leaves and places into the bag.

"No problem, I can't wait..." As Richard looks up to Carrie she was gone.

Reaching under her bed, Carrie grabs a wooden box, Hopping on her bed and rolls around.

"Oh my god! He's coming back and I get to see him!"

Carrie stops rolling and opens the box. Pictures of Gumball and Carrie when they were still in school together. One picture shows them playing video games and another shows them playing air guitar to their favorite music. Carrie continues to look at the pictures for a few minutes before she puts it back. Falls back on the bed with the biggest smile on her face.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, if not, Meh. Please leave a comment and see you next time!**


End file.
